TRAUMA
by milkshake05
Summary: Natsume's a singer gay who was forced to marry Mikan in order to straighten him up. The director thought of the idea and they were both furious about it. Especially Mikan, who happen to have some secrets about Natsume. What the secret is? Read the story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE. I wish I do, though. TEEHEE.

**

* * *

TRAUMA**

milkshake05

* * *

"_No way! There is no freaking damn way I'm marrying that…" I __**tried**__ to say the word flawlessly, without even grimacing in disgust. I didn't succeed though. I grimaced at him. "…that __**gay.**__" _

"_Oh, yeah. Like hell I would want to marry a woman as ugly as you." He said emotionlessly. If not only for his latest interview no one would know nor notice that the famous Natsume Hyuuga is a __**gay**__. _

I sighed as I remembered stuffs. _Frightening_ stuffs.

"You know what, you already sighed for the 900th time, which made me sure that that's your breath causing the heat around this airplane." Said the stupidest-jerk on planet I ever met.

"_Gays_ shouldn't talk." I said emphasizing the first word.

"You wish, _hag_." He retort back.

I chuckled at him. He actually agreed that he _is _a _gay_. Not literally though.

"_Yeah, right. At least __**I**__am a __**real**__ woman, unlike someone here…" I eyed him. _

_He's about to snap back when the mediator-director yelled. _

"_Will you two please stop!" she yelled which made us look at her furiously.  
_

"_**This**__ is __**your**__ fault." We both said in synchronization. BANG! BANG! BANG! Hotaru, the director faced her new BangBang Gun to us and purposely triggered the button to hit us. But both of us didn't care.  
_

"_You shouldn't have messed my life by saying that I should marry her." He said as I said the same except for the part where he said "marry her." And I said it furiously and he said it calmly but with his remarkable danger-tone. _

_We looked at each other. "And who the hell are you to copy my sentences?" we both said to each other. Again his tone is different. I wonder how he can keep his composure. Or at least his physical…facial composure. He's not even grimacing at me. Just looking at me with those crimson eyes I once fell for. _

I looked at him. I gazed at him. I stared at him until he stared back.

"What now? Have you fallen for me already?" He grinned at me. Those grin. I sighed as I looked away and decided to let that one pass since it's no use fighting to this jerk. And besides, even if I hate to admit it, it's embarrassing to say 'Of course not.' Okay, maybe not embarrassing… more of awkward, I guess.

I stared at the sky through the window beside me. If only…

"Why did you say you are gay?" I asked the most dearest person who's currently sitting beside me.

"Because." He answered lifelessly.

"C'mon. Don't give me that 'because' thing." I said as I playfully smacked him and giggled. He looked at me. Pain visible in his eyes. Suffering drawn in his eyes. Regrets written in his eyes. Hopes that both of us knew ended the moment that day happened were mutely said to me.

"Mikan…" He mouthed. Then everything went black. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything… but his voice. His warm and gentle voice. The voice that I know even if I'm sleeping. I know even if I'm not looking.

"Mikan…" I searched for his voice.

"Mikan…"

"MIKAN!"

I stood up in surprise. "What? Are we going to die?" I yelled frantically.

"Yeah, I will soon." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh." I just said. "Are we going to land already?"

"That's the exact reason why I woke you up." He said as he started getting ready. "I wish i didn't." He murmured which maybe said not for me to hear. I sighed at him.

"I know you will though." I smiled at myself.

He looked at me disgusted.

I grinned at him.

Maybe, just maybe, the director's idea will be a great one for both of us.

_"This is your time, Mikan." I heard Hotaru said to me. I didn't know what she is talking about so i just stared at her confused at what she is talking about. _

_"Natsume Hyuuga. I suppose you are at fault for telling the whole media that you are gay." She suddenly said as she walked farther for me. _

_"The hell to me, eh?" He said sarcastically. _

_Hotaru just grinned. "Of course, there's a punishment for that." That's when my interest was caught._

_"And what could that be?" he eyed her._

_"You'll marry Mikan, so that when i announced to the media that you are actually lying back at the interview, they'll believe it. We'll be having you're marriage as a proof to everyone that you are _not _gay." She smiled wickedly._

_Chapter ONE end.  
_

* * *

I know that was a very short one and very boring too. But please continue reading *^U^*. Thanks

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews *^U^* continue reading :)

**

* * *

TRAUMA**

Chapter 2

milkshake05

"There is _nothing _we can do about it, _Natsume_." I said as I emphasized his name in a magical tone that means I'm now pissed.

Hotaru just called and she told us to stop first at the hotel she booked us in. And of course, that is not the reason why he is angry. He would be _soooo_ lame if that's the case. And again of course, that is _definitely_ not the case.

"Yes, we can do _something_, _Mikan._" He said with my name in the same tone as mine. "You just don't want to do something." He murmured, pissed.

"_What is _she _planning again, anyways?" I asked myself. _

"Oh, yeah. Have thought of something _great _on how we can escape her order?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

He looked at me with that obvious-face-of-death expression. I stared at him, just like the way he is doing to me. We both stared at each other until I felt conscious and wanted to kill him for even starting this… this staring game! Ugh! But I can't lose. I _won't _lose and continued staring at him.

Then I thought of something very familiar to me… or to both of us. I sighed at the thought. _Both of us. _I used to use that term… always.

I started glaring at him because he's not stopping from starring at me. But he didn't do anything. He continued staring at me. Then I started debating on my head.

…

…

…

I blew a kiss on him and started giggling at him when his face contorted.

"You should stop doing that…" he paused as he looked for a fine word. "…_habit_ of yours." He said as he looked away.

I chuckled at him. I don't understand how he _is_ a _gay_. He acts… _normal_ like any other man does.

"Hey, this is the first time I did that to _you_." I said when I get to hold my laughter.

"No, it's not. You do that every now and then when we were younger." He said flawlessly. My train of thoughts stopped. My heart beat went fast.

…

"W-what did you say? When we were younger?" I asked him. I stared at him.

"I…I don't know. I don't know why I said that. It just slipped of my mind… My mouth." He said as he stared at me, too.

"You-"

"Here we are, madam. Grand Hotel." The driver interrupted me.

I looked at the driver and blinked my eyes for a quick refresh. "Oh, oh, yes. Thanks." I said as I handed him the fare.

The driver nodded at us through the mirror.

We went off the taxi and went inside the hotel. I don't know if Natsume is still thinking about what he just said. Because _I _am thinking of what he just said.

"_No, it's not. You do that every now and then when we were younger."_

"That was the longest talk I've had with a _room-asker_." He said in his irritated tone. Where is the gay part in him? I don't know. He said he just girly stuff and colour. And for some reason, he loves men, too. Yep, he sooo love men. He just stole my boyfriend and that's the biggest proof that that he loves men.

I chuckled at him. "That's what you get for being _soooo _**handsome**." I said sarcastically.

He growled at me. "I knew it. You're actually enjoying this whole thing, aren't you? That's why you don't want to argue with Ms. Manager-director Hotaru about us sleeping on the _same_ room, on the _same_ bed!" He said then paused for a second and snapped. "_You_ are into _me._" He made a face.

I felt my cheeks rose to the temperature of 37 degrees. "_I_ am _not_!"

He faked laugh. "You are actually blushing, my dear." He said gay-ishly.

I gasped and tried not to laugh at his tone. "Oh, yeah, right. Are you sick or something? Or maybe you are hungry that's why you think you are seeing me blushing. C'mon, let's eat dinner already." I said as I opened the door gesturing that I will go out. Then, I stopped my tracks and looked at him. "Or maybe, the most possible reason why you think I am blushing is because you are thinking of me as a pretty girl who have rosy cheeks." I said as a statement.

He faked laugh. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Are you mocking me?" he said as he followed me out.

I grinned at him.

I should eat many. As in _many_. So I'll get to sleep early. Just like what they say, you get to sleep early when your stomach is full. Besides, we will be sleeping on the _same_ bed. The last thing I wanted him to hear is my fast heart beating. Not that he knows that that'll be because of him. But still… that would be something. He's a air-headed-jerk gay, after all.

I sighed. I'll sure be having a long night if I don't get to sleep early.

CHAPTER 2 END


End file.
